


the peter parker effect

by misswesterosi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baby Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, De-Aged Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswesterosi/pseuds/misswesterosi
Summary: also known as “tony stark is a big softie” and this is all this story is about.





	the peter parker effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllyArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyArcher/gifts).



> MY DARLINGS, HELLO!  
> This story is a gift to my best friend, it's her birthday, let's all give her congrats!!  
> My platonic soulmate, this girl is!  
> I love you, little archer, hope you like this gift!

**_one._ **

“Oh my god, ohmygod ohmygod” Tony keep chanting to himself, “holyshit, fuck fuck fuck” he was pacing the lab, looking at the problem in front of him with wide eyes and swearing like a sailor. Bruce was not much better, honestly, but differently from Tony, he was silently freaking out. They had screw up badly, that’s was true. But now they needed to focus and fix the problem.

“Tony” Bruce called him, “Tony, you need to calm down.” Tony didn’t seemed to listen. “Tony you’re scaring him.” This worked, because Tony stopped and looked at Bruce and then looked at the little kid sitting on the table. He seemed scared, his brown doe eyes staring at Tony, shining with tears. Oh, dear lord, they had screw up so bad.

“Hey, hey little guy” Tony said in a calm voice, trying to control himself “Don’t need to cry, that’s alright” He said “Everything it’s gonna be alright.” Now, Tony didn't know who he was trying to calm down, the boy or himself.

“Peter,” Bruce approached them quietly, “Do you remember us?”

The boy looked at Bruce, his little hand in his mouth, he nodded, looking back at Tony. “M’ser S’ark” he looked at Bruce “Doc’or Banner”.

“Great, good job, buddy” Tony seemed calmer, but honestly, he was still freaking out on the inside. “Do you understand what happened?” The little boy shaked his head, his curly hair falling in his eyes. “Well,” Tony started, “we may have kind of de-aged you, Peter, into a two year old. Do you remember being sixteen?”

“Nonononono” Peter apparently remembered being sixteen and only now realized what was happening. “‘Ony, don’ wanna be a baby.”

It was strange, because apparently Peter still knew how to speak like a sixteen-year-old boy, but his current age prevented him from speaking correctly. Tony did not think it was cute, no, not at all. _ Okay, it was so freaking cute. _ Tony smiled at the boy.

“Don’t worry, buddy, we are going to fix it, ok?” Tony could feel Bruce looking at him. But he didn’t care, they will fix it. They did it, so of course they could fix it. “Now, J, could you show us exactly how it happened?”

And then Tony and Bruce started doing what they did best. Science.

 

**_two._ **

It was midnight when they realized that Peter had been asleep in the couch near them. The little boy didn't made a sound while they're working.

"I think you should take him upstairs, Tony." Bruce whispered.

"We need to fix this," Tony countered. "I cannot return the boy like that to his aunt. She's going to kill me."

Bruce shuffled a laugh. "We have all weekend, don't worry until the last minute. Besides, we know how it happened, we just need to reverse it."

Tony sighed and looked at the work in front of him and then at Peter.

“Tony go get some sleep, I promise to wake you if I do some progress.” Bruce insisted. “Put him in bed, the poor guy need it.” 

“Ok, ok.” Tony got up from the stool and headed toward where Peter was lying on the sofa they had on the lab. Tony looked at the little boy in front of him and for the first time that day he realized that Peter really was a baby! What was he going to do? He does not know anything about babies.

He stood there, breathing, and inhaling, trying to remain calm. Tony doesn’t need a panic attack at the moment. He looked at the sleeping boy in front of him, his breathing matching his. Just looking at him already made Tony feel calmer, better.

He smiled softly at the boy.  _ God, he was going soft. Damned you, Peter Parker, for making me care. _

Carefully he took the toddler in his arms, trying not to wake him up. The boy whimpered softly at the movement but didn't woke up. Tony put his head in his shoulder, cradling the boy, when he looked up Bruce was staring at him with knowing eyes. He scowled at his science bro and left the lab

 

**_three._ **

After he put Peter down for sleep, Tony went straight to his bar. He didn't drink, he was just sitting there looking at his empty glass. He screw up and he didn't know what to do. Peter deserved better.

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice startled him “Young Peter seems to be in distress.”

"What?" He got up going directly to Peter's room. Opening the door, he saw that Peter crying softly in his bed. "Hey hey, baby, what's wrong?" He sit at Peter's bed, looking at the toddler with scared eyes. Tony hated seeing teen Peter crying, but seeing toddler Peter crying is another word for agony.

“Nigh’mare” the boy whispered. Tony looked at his face stained with tears, his heart jumped in his chest. Without thinking, Tony approached, taking the boy in his arms, Peter head in his chest, the boy seemed to calm down listening to his heartbeat. Tony shushed him, whispering comfort words to the toddler.

When the boy fall asleep again, Tony tried to put him in bed again, but the boy whimpered awake. Tony freezed, not knowing what to do. He got up, cradling the toddler in his arms. He packed the blankets, lying in bed with the toddler in his chest, he breathed, his heart filled with love.

When Bruce went after Tony to tell him what he discovered about what happened to Peter, he saw the scene in front of him. He smiled to himself. "Friday, take a picture, would you?" And went to his own room to get some sleep.

 

**_four._ **

Peter was the cutest kid Tony have ever seen.

The next day, after waking up to the toddler softly tugging his hair, half asleep on his chest. Tony, still groggy from sleep, smiled at the boy. "Hey spiderling," he said softly.

“‘Ony” Peter exclaimed happily. He went from sleepy to alert in seconds, screaming "'Ony, 'Ony" 

"What, buddy?"

"Ba'hroom," wide eyes stared at Tony “Go, go.” 

And that's when things got a little out of hand. After helping Peter  _ go-go _ , Tony went looking through the things he had asked  FRIDAY to buy the day before. 

"Hey kiddo, what about this one?" Tony said to Peter, who was sitting in his bed, playing with the Lego set Tony had bought him for Christmas. At least, teen Peter and toddler Peter loved Legos.

Peter looked up at Tony holding a Iron Man onesie. The kid stared at Tony, making him think that teenager Peter was deciding if it was too humiliating to put it on. Toddler Peter, or better yet, fanboy Peter, must have decided that it was okay. He nodded to Tony.

“Hungry?” Tony asked the boy, when he nodded again, now wearing his new Iron Man onesie, with an Iron Man plushie, he hold his hands up to Tony take him. "Can't you walk?" 

"Yes" the boy said, still holding his hands up.

"Do you want to?" Tony asked, amused.

"Nop" the boy smiled at him, and Tony's heart melted at the sight.

"Ok, little bug, just because I love you." He grumbled, annoyed. But still smiling that  _ stupid dad smile _ , as Rhodey like to call it.

That’s how Bruce found them later on, after waking up with FRIDAY saying that breakfast was ready at the penthouse kitchen if he wanted to join them:

Tony holding one Peter at his hip with one arm, while making pancakes with the other, with the toddler babbling about his favorite kind of pancakes and Tony still smiling  _ that stupid, but cute, dad smile _ .

When Tony looked at him, his smile didn't falter, "Not a word, Brucey-bear."

 

**_five._ **

Peter was looking at Tony, while he prepared the bath, "Ok, spider-baby, ready to take a bath?" He looked at the toddler, there's was honey in his cheeks, mashed bananas in his onesie,  _ was that pancakes in his hair? _

“No ba’h” he still couldn’t pronounce his  _ T’s. _

"C'mon, buddy," Tony said, crouching in front of the boy. Peter crossed his little arms, pouting. "C'mon, Petey-pie." He smiled at the boy. The boy denied, shaking his head. "What if I let you have some ice-cream after dinner?" Peter stopped, looking at Tony, still pouting. "No ice-cream?" Tony voiced, making a small pout.

"I wan' two ice cream." Peter looked up at Tony.

"Two ice creams? Yeah, ok. But bath first." 

The toddler still didn't look to happy about it, but let Tony take of his onesie. They had quite a day, honestly, Tony was fucking tired. Bruce explained his theories and what they could do to transform Peter back to his actual age. They worked on it all day while Peter played with his Legos and watched videos on his StarkPad. After lunch, that's where the bananas came from, and the honey, they went back to work.

Bruce said by the next day the antidote would be ready and Peter would go back to normal. Tony wasn't to happy about it, he was enjoying toddler Peter, he was cute, and loved cuddles and, honestly, Tony would miss it to much.

Yet, Peter was not a toddler, he was a teenager, with a life, and a hottie aunt that would be furious with Tony if he let her nephew in his current state of age. So, Tony left the concoction of the antidote in the hands of his science bro and went to play and take care of baby Peter while he can.

"Alright, all done." Tony said after washing Peter's hair. He smiled down at Peter. Taking the fluffiest towel he could find, Tony took Peter out of the bath. Putting him in clean pyjamas, this time an Hulk one. After dinner, mac n' cheese, Peter eaten his two balls of ice cream.

"Alright buddy, bed time." Tony carried him to his room, putting him down on his bed.

"'Ony." He called softly.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony seated at his side.

"'hank you" He smiled at Tony.

“You’re welcome, bambi.” He kissed his forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Nigh’ nigh’, love you daddy” He was already sleeping when Tony left his room. Looking at the kid for the last time. Next morning, they would have the antidote ready for him. This was the last time Tony would put baby Peter to sleep.

“Love you too, son.”

 

**_plus one._ **

All in all, teenager Peter as almost exactly the same as toddler Peter.

He still likes ice cream, hates baths and loves to cuddle.

A week after the incident, Bruce was getting annoyed with Tony. He was moping. Like truly moping. Tony freaking Stark was moping.

"What is it?" Bruce asked for the tenth time.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Tony answered, pouting.

"C'mon, Tony.” Bruce put his glasses down on the table, looking at Tony with knowing eyes. "It's about Peter, isn't it?"

Tony sighed, dropping the screwdriver. "Look, it's not what you think it is." He made a face, "It's just- I don't know, ok?" Bruce keep staring at him, amused. "He called me dad. And now I don't know if he remember it and is embarrassed to talk about it or if he doesn't and then it will really be embarrassing-" 

“Tony, Tony” Bruce stopped his rambling. “Just talk to him, ok?” Tony looked at him with an  _ Really?  _ face. “Believe me, alright? Talk to him.” He went back to work, still smiling at his friend's antics.

Tony didn't want to, but he did what Bruce told him. That's a first.

So that afternoon, when Peter came for the compound, they went to the lab, tinkering with Peter's new suit. 

"Do you remember everything from the little itsy bitsy spider time?" 

Peter stopped messing with his web shooter to look at Tony with his big doe brown eyes,  _ just like his mini-him. _

“Well, kind of…” He whispered, “Mostly everything, yeah, huh, wh- why, Mister Stark?” 

His red cheeks told everything Tony needed to know.

"Really?" He said, smirking. "Even the dad stuff?"

"Ah- uhh, I'm sorry about that Mister Stark, I didn't mean to, I mean, yeah, you're like that to me, I mean, you act like my dad sometimes, and all that and I may had think about it once or like a lot but that's weird, right? Is it weird? Sorry." 

“Nah, that’s cool.” Tony smiled softly at him, wenting back working in the upgrades to the suit. He saw Peter smile, that happy smile of his. And if that same night, after all the ice cream, during one of theirs movie marathons, Peter cuddled at Tony's side, well, no one can blame him for having a full time  _ stupid dad smile _ now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know about any mistakes.  
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
